


Misplaced pity

by Nightchild78



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchild78/pseuds/Nightchild78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's POV about the way the team sees his relationship with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced pity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader thewelshscotsman for her help and unwavering support.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I know they feel sorry for me, just by the way they look at me surreptitiously when they think I can't see them. They're convinced that Jack is using me and think I'm just another trophy for his very extensive collection. They assume that I'm frustrated and unhappy, because our relationship obviously means more to me than for to him. Being honest, I'm pretty sure they don't even see us as having a _relationship_.

But they're wrong and they shouldn't feel sorry for me. They should envy me, instead.

Because, when no one is around to see us, entwined in one of those feverish embraces, which are supposed to be the only reason for us to be together, there's always _that_ moment.

When his fingers soften and stroke my cheek with reverence. When his lips get tender and soft on mine, all urgency suddenly forgotten. The few seconds he stops moving and looks at me as if I was the eighth wonder of the world.

_That_ very moment I'm allowed to see the man behind the mask of the dashing hero. _That_ moment Jack dares to show me how much he cares for me.

And just for that, they should be bursting with jealousy and keep their pity for a better cause.

_End._


End file.
